


Who Am I?

by Aoife, Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Primeval, Singularity North
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, character identification meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this <a href="http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html">meme</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Honour, Love and Service (Mori Black)

**Author's Note:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

This was where she belonged. Her peers were blind, content to be oblivious to her sister's war. How anyone could miss it being fought below their noses, she didn't understand. Didn't want to understand.

How could you live like that, blind to so much of life and so very ignorant of death? How could you ignore the people who danced through the shadows trying to save your lives despite the disdain you showed them.

She didn't understand why her sister did it, but she also understood far too well for comfort. It was for honour, love and service, damn her.


	2. To Dance (Fee Black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). I have a sneaking suspicion I know who Fee's playing with, 'tho. Prize for the first correct guess!

She smiled and the blade flashed, dancing in her hands. The ripple of laughter that passed through her taunted her enemy and Fee reached out, embracing her goddess.

She whirled and spun, their exhibition fight morphing into an elegant courtship, even as blade clashed against blade. They moved faster and faster, each delighting in an opponent fast enough, skilled enough to keep up with them. They tired. Their swords still clashed, their moves and smiles mirrored each other, but the dance slowed. Morphed into something older and deeper. 

When they put down their swords, still they danced, as they would until the ends of time.


	3. Waiting (Jess Parker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also fits for [Challenge 247: The Odd One Out](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/767789.html).

The smile she wore was a fractured, damaged thing. Born of pain and tiredness and the knowledge of their damnation. The anomalies spawned and increased and they were stretched too thin.

She was breaking. They all were, except, perhaps, Matt. He was already broken. And she was stuck, here behind her computer screens, waiting to watch everything she loved die in a furnace that Matt claimed was of their own construction.

She'd seen the files he'd carried, and her name, and Becker's and Emily's names were missing. She wondered when they would die. And how. And in that moment, a shot rang out.


	4. Adjustments (Hilary Becker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Also for [Challenge 248: Shattered](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/772735.html). Spot the crossover *g*

There wasn't much that made him twitch anymore. Dinosaurs merely amused him, providing they weren't actively threatening him. Civil Servants were Lester's problem. Abby had Connor at least mostly under her thumb, and Matthew was being somewhat secretive and irritating, but that was apparently normal for him.

On the other hand, they were back to at least minimal explorations on the wrong side of anomalies (and he was not a fan of that policy!) and things here at least made him twitch. Like the tiny dragons he kept seeing out of the corner of his eye. And the sound of something shattering ...


	5. Time to Return (Emily Merchant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

She straightened her back and stepped through the anomaly, fingers twisting together. She was not going to stay where they sent her. Not going back to the hell they were attempting to condemn her to. And when she returned, for she would eventually, she knew she wouldn't trust them. Or share the gifts she'd found.

Perhaps she'd travelled through the anomalies too many times because she could taste them now. And hell. Better oblivion than lie back and think of England - or the asylum. It rippled shut behind her, and she turned, saluting it as it faded away.

This might actually be ... _fun_!


	6. Tooth and Nail (James Lester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

He wasn't going to tell any of his team how much he admired them, but it didn't stop him fighting for them tooth and nail. He'd fought tooth and nail for the project to continue. Fought the declaration of Abby and Connor and Danny's deaths.

He'd fought quieter battles as well. Been made to fight them. If he had one failing it was that once something was his, he'd never let it go. So he fought for Becker with tooth and nail and claw when the man gave up and found his own strength in the process.


	7. Glory. Or Venegance. (Christine Johnson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

She raised a glass, before sipping it delicately and went over the preparations she'd made. The signs were there; there were only two options for tomorrow - death or glory; but if she was lucky her forewarning would allow for a third. Escape.

After all, escape was one of those things she was getting rather good at, wasn't it. She'd have to thank James at some point. It was his traps tha had taught her how to play the game, after all!

If she'd read things right, tomorrow was for glory. But failing glory, it would be escape and venegeance ... and that in itself would be glorious.


	8. A Journal (Hermione Granger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

She trailed her finger along the edge of the book she'd been using as a journal. The book that told what had really happened - at least from her own point of view. A book that would condemn them all even as it vindicated others. Some of the spells she'd inscribed on its pages could bring down governments.

She took the formal robe down from its hanger and unravelled the spells on it. Smoothing out the square of blue silk, she enfolded the book in it and tucked it away. She'd give them a chance. But she had a feeling her daughter would lead her own insurrection.


	9. Change (Nymphadora Tonks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

This was a transformation that her mother had drilled into her since she first start changing. She'd been denied the protection of being from one of the ancient houses, so everyone _knew_ what she was. So that name became her use name. Her appearance morphed everyday. Sometimes merely flesh deep, sometimes to the bone, but one base change was _always_ left in place.

Now, though? Now it was time to drop that change, and remind her mother's sisters that there was still one branch of the tree who understood what honour and duty meant.

_And lead me not into temptation ..._


	10. Also Serve (Luna Lovegood)

She danced and whirled beneath her sister's light and the creatures ventured forward from their hiding place. She continued to spin, exhilarated in her abandon until she exhausted herself and collapsed onto the frozen moonlit ground at the centre of the circle she'd sketched out. Several of the visitors left offerings beside her and two curled up with her to keep her warm.

She awoke slowly, memories fuzzy and grey with the creatures she needed to talk to curled into her sides. She stretched and reached out and a fragment of the ecstasy made her smile, before she put the sensation away and returned to her task.


	11. Damn Destiny (Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

The bells still hung oddly from her bandolier. The sword belt around her waist felt odder still. She wasn’t Abhorsen. She couldn’t give up her name like so many of her family apparently had. She couldn’t give up her chance of family like so many of them had. As far as she knew, she was the last of the line. For the kingdom’s sake she needed to have at least one child … but was weaving her gift into the royal bloodline really such a sensible idea?

The idea of a future princess - or prince attempting to glue the kingdom back together again with no help at all drove her away from Belisaere. Couldn’t Touchstone see that them being together was _dangerous_ for the Charter and the Kingdom?


	12. New Made (Lirael)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

She flexed the shining hand gently, twisting the construct through a range of manoeuvres that made her damaged nerves ache. The flicks and tricks she needed to remaster for the bells were in there own way far more complex than the sword required.

They were instinctual though. In an unnatural way - taught to her muscles by the complex collection of charter marks imbued in the Book of the Dead - but somewhere there was a disconnect between the two constructs and it was increasingly frustrating her.

She would manage this. She had to. An Abhorsen who couldn't ring her bells was dead. And Lirael no longer wanted to be dead.


	13. Dreams (Honor Harrington)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). Obviously AU.

She had changed. She was no longer _just_ a yeoman-born daughter of Sphinx. Her transformation into a great feudal lady in two star nations, something she'd never wanted was slow, inexorable, unavoidable. The treecat Samantha and Nimitz had brought to see her, whom she'd later discovered went by the name of "Dreams of Other Lives" had been the strongest and strangest memory singer the 'cats had ever produced.

She'd still barely heard the songs the 'cat sung, but she still remembered glimpses of devasted worlds and broken bodies, and instead of breaking her, somehow, those dreams had become a source of strength.


	14. Dances on Clouds (Nimitz - "Laughs Brightly")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

Her family were favourites of his clan, since the first of their 'kittens was adopted. When he'd told his mother, a memory singer that he could bond to one of them, she'd sung him all the songs. And there was a trace of something in Dances on Cloud she barely recognised from an old song - one from a 'cat who'd become known as Fisher.

One day, she'd awake and see through their facade. In the meantime he'd guard his and hers … and he bleeked in amusement. At least this way he'd always have a ready supply of celery!


	15. Eloquent (Samantha - Golden Voice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

Emily hadn't noticed the small treecat infiltrate her refuge. She’d assumed that Samantha had accompanied her husband to the Admiralty as she’d done for the last few weeks. Getting Hamish to put the ‘cat down had been … interesting. And it was just as well she was one of the smaller ‘cats or she could just see her stubborn husband becoming rather unbalanced when Samantha decided that a shoulder was where a ‘cat rode.

So she hadn't expected a lap full of signing tree cat. And somehow, she should have expected a memory singer named Golden Voice to be just as eloquent as Samantha was.


	16. Celery (Michelle Henke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html). AU.

She had long since guessed what had happened to Honor at Saganami Island, and she’d folded away any interest she might have had in her fascinating room-mate. It was one of the reasons that Nimitz always seemed to end up occupying her lap when she was in Honor’s quarters - that and the stash of celery she habitually carried when she knew there were ‘cats around!

Nimitz was of the opinion that she was being stupid. Michelle had no idea _how_ she knew that, but the ‘cat seemed to take great delight in herding them both together. That could make her new posting as Honor’s exec _interesting_ ...


	17. By the Sword (Hamish Alexander)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

Hamish Alexander’s fingers flowed smoothly thorough the rosary, searching for a way to forgive himself in the prayers of his youth. Something he had done had told Her what had happened, and the result had been Her death. He had betrayed his wife, though none but he would consider it that. He had betrayed his navy, and none but he knew. He had betrayed his nation, and still it heaped honours upon him.

The GQ alarm wailed through his quarters, and he tucked the rosary away before dragging on his skinsuit, and smiling. A sharp, wolfish smile that every member of his Grayson staff would have recognised. If he couldn’t find redemption in prayer, then perhaps ...


	18. Fair Was the Blossom (Abigail Hearns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

If her father wouldn’t permit her to serve … to _avenge_ Honor Harrington, then he’d have one hell of a surprise when she came of age. She was third in the line of succession despite her status as firstborn, and the eldest of her brothers had just married. Any children he had would displace her and in the battles above Grayson she’d found what she’d wanted.

She did feel just a little guilty over her latest plan of attack, but she held her head high. She didn’t want glory. She wanted to be someone she could have been proud of … Tester forgive her, someone of whom Lady Honor Harrington, Steadholder Harrington could be proud.


	19. New Laid Mines (Miranda LaFollet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

Miranda had raised an eyebrow when her elder brother had taken the position as _Honor Harrington's_ personal armsman. Oh she understood why, but it was still unexpected ... and perhaps an opportunity for her as well. Her fiancé had also been killed in the Masadans' attack and she'd no desire to marry another. A little priming of Andrew (who was wrapped round her little finger) and ...

A month later her lips curved into a gentle smile as she curtsied to Lady Harrington and accepted the position as the first female Steadholder's maid ... and her defacto steward.


	20. Honor (Andrew LaFollet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/161329.html).

He would live and die for her. Bleed and kill for her. Her honor was his now, he her shield and her sword. He bared his teeth and then laughed at himself.

Tester above. He'd sworn himself to a Steadholder from the old mould. One who'd have been at home drinking with Benjamin the Great. Who's honor demanded that she stand and serve no matter the cost.

Well that was something he could live with. Now all he needed to do was stamp on his visceral awareness she was a beautiful woman. One who he'd dearly love to touch ...


End file.
